<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiccup the Queen of Dragons by Pride_Rawr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276217">Hiccup the Queen of Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Rawr/pseuds/Pride_Rawr'>Pride_Rawr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Self-Harm, Self-Harm Hiccup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Rawr/pseuds/Pride_Rawr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hiccup becomes the queen of dragon?</p><p>Where the writer likes Hiccup being the queen of dragon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmel the Grisly &amp; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Hookfang, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless, Light Fury &amp; Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiccup the Queen of Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a bit weird XD</p><p>Leave kudos or comments</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup had given up hope on trying to get people to love him or at least be friendly with him but they didn't.</p><p>He start doing self harm for a long time then he meet Toothless, he adopts Hiccup and they play together with other dragons. Whenever the Vikings try to approach, Hiccup would hide behind a dragon or fumble out an excuse to leave.</p><p>Toothless slap Hiccup on the head with his tail fin when he found out his youngling been self harming and give an earful to Hiccup since he understands dragonese.</p><p>Hookfang had growl and toss Snotlout away from Hiccup when he start getting closer and yelling at him, the dragons crowd Hiccup, forming a protective circle, Stormfly sniff the youngling for any injuries then Toothless came in and carry Hiccup outside to calm down while the other dragons growl at Snoutlout who gulp.</p><p>That night, they see Hiccup sleeping with a group of dragons and the next day, he goes flying with Toothless and bring back 2 Timberjack dragon.</p><p>They landed and Hiccup immediately got yell by Stoick, the new dragons roar at him and hover above Hiccup protectively, Toothless let Hiccup hold him for comfort.</p><p>The dragons are moving out of Berk because they hate how the vikings treat Hiccup, they tell Hiccup to follow them so he pack his things and ride Toothless and they're off. By the time the village knows, they're already long gone.</p><p>They heard rumors of a crazy dragon hunter name Grimmel looking for dragons to hunt, he arrive at Berk and try to destroy the village but a plasma blast hit him from behind. When he recovered from the attack, his eyes widen at seeing so many dragons circling Berk.</p><p>Toothless land with a lightfury, Hiccup gets off of Toothless's back, still looking young. His body standing confident and his eyes have turn nightfury eyes. He defeats Grimmel and leave with a parting words to the people of Berk</p><p>"We won't return, goodbye Berk"</p><p>Berk finally realize that alot of village respect and honor Hiccup and call him the dragon queen, they say that he and the dragons are living in a myth place call The Hidden World. They saw him once, at the sky. Hiccup riding Toothless and 2 baby nightfury, they roar together in happiness and harmony as they dissapear into the clouds</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>